Monstre ou Sauveur ?
by LottiettolrahC
Summary: Edward était seul dans la forêt. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il était devenu vampire. Il ne connaissait donc pas encore Bella. Il chassait car il avait trop soif. Il n'avait pas de chance car il ne trouvait toujours pas de proies. Il continua alors de chercher désespérément jusqu'à… Fiction terminée.
1. Préface

**Rappel de l'auteur, LottiettolrahC :**

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) lecteur ou lectrice !

Si j'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est ma deuxième fiction de _Twilight_. C'est une histoire qui ne contient que **deux chapitres**. Je me souviens avoir du mal à la terminer car j'avais l'impression que c'était « _à suivre_ » et que je n'avais plus d'idées.

J'ai repris cette vieille fiction et j'ai passé un temps fou à corriger, supprimer, modifier, ajouter des phrases afin qu'elle soit plus claire, plus facile à lire. Je ne préfère pas vous dire combien de jours j'en ai mis pour le faire.

Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y a des descriptions qui rappellent la « monstruosité vampirique ». Des passages peuvent vous paraître donc un peu sanglants. Personnellement, je pense que cela ne pose pas vraiment de problème aux lecteurs/lectrices sensibles. Néanmoins vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Ces deux chapitres paraissent courts et simples mais je pense que c'est suffisant. Sur _Microsoft Word_, il est marqué que j'ai fait à peu près sept pages chacun.

Bref, pardonnez-moi d'avance pour la syntaxe si c'est très mal construite...

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez aimer cette histoire...

**Bonne lecture !** :)

La jeune fille Anne, le monsieur, le vieux et son chien Kaïdo sont des personnages inventés par moi. Quant au reste, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé : **

Edward était seul dans la forêt. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il était devenu vampire. Il ne connaissait donc pas encore Bella. Il chassait car il avait trop soif. Il n'avait pas de chance car il ne trouvait toujours pas de proies. Il continua alors de chercher désespérément jusqu'à...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mes dents se serrèrent si fort que je pouvais les entendre crisser. La soif me rongeait atrocement. Je ne trouvais toujours pas une trace d'animal. Je courrais à une vitesse monstrueuse. J'étais presque fou.

Il faisait nuit. La forêt paraissait trop calme et effrayante pour les humains. Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Malgré le vent puissant et glacial, ils étaient paralysés comme des morts et n'indiquaient aucun signe de vie. Par terre, il n'y avait rien, que du blanc. Derrière moi traînaient des pas dans la neige.

Le froid ne me gênait pas : je ne portais qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue pâle. Je ne repérais aucun bruit dans cette nature ténébreuse. Je me demandai quand j'allais enfin trouver de la nourriture. Ma gorge brûlait tel un feu que je m'étais dit : «S'il y avait un humain qui se baladait ici...» Un grognement dégouté sortit de ma bouche. Je ne voulais absolument pas être un monstre alors que j'avais déjà tué quelques-uns... par accident.

Je ralentis la course et me stoppai devant un chêne d'âge mûr. Dû à la tourmente d'hier, il était allongé par terre et était presque brisé en deux. On eût dit une longue petite colline puisque la neige épaisse couvrait le grand tronc à part les branches noires qui ressemblaient à de monstrueuses mains aux doigts pointus. D'un geste brusque, j'enlevai le sable blanchâtre et m'assit dessus. J'enfouis la tête dans mes mains contractées d'énervement.

Mon cerveau était têtu, il n'avait qu'une pensée qui, en plus, se répétait : du sang, du sang, du sang… Mon corps le réclamait en faisant nouer ma gorge sèche. Je détestais cela. L'envie de boire de cette chaude liquide et l'incendie dans mon gosier me mirent soudain dans une colère impitoyable.

- J'en ai assez ! Assez ! ASSEZ !

Je me levai et assénai un vieil arbre d'un coup de poing. Une fissure se dessina et un lourd craquement le fit tressaillir. Il tomba sur le chêne sur lequel je m'étais posé et un bruit assourdissant fit trembler la neige. Des croassements de corbeaux, mécontents du vacarme, se firent entendre. Je contemplai mon poing d'une force inimaginable comme si je venais de découvrir que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. « Pourquoi Carlisle m'a-t-il transformé en vampire ? Pourquoi ?» murmurai-je sans voix. Je fis des respirations inutiles pour me calmer.

Quand soudain… un doux parfum effleura mon nez. Elle était sucrée, exquise, fraîche et alléchante. Un petit sourire victorieux étira mes lèvres. Mes iris sombres assoiffés scintillèrent de joie. Je repris rapidement ma chasse. Je fonçai dans la direction où avait traînée cette senteur délicieuse. Au fur et à mesure que je m'y approchais, mon ouïe fine repérait des battements du cœur de ma proie.

Mais quelque chose me dérangeait, j'humai de nouveau l'air. Il n'y avait pas que l'odeur du sang mais aussi… du tabac. Cette découverte me fit stopper. « Mais qu'est-ce que fait quelqu'un à cette heure ? » pensai-je, interloqué. Pétrifié, je ne sus quoi faire mais la curiosité et la soif me poussèrent à jeter un coup d'œil. Tendu comme un félin, je m'avançai vers l'endroit où j'allais normalement finir la chasse. Deux personnes y étaient : l'une, apeurée, boitait tandis que l'autre la poursuivait avec un air serein.

Cette dernière était un homme d'une trentaine. Vêtu d'un long manteau grisâtre et des chaussures démodés, il ressemblait à celui qui venait de perdre son titre de noblesse. Dans sa main tenait une arme, un revolver. Le front haut, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il observait tranquillement sa cible.

La victime qui claudiquait était une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle portait une cape grenat et des bottes fourrées qui marchaient difficilement dans la neige sablonneuse. Bien qu'elle soit menue, elle avait l'allure d'une adolescente. Son visage ne montrait que de la peur. Des larmes mouillaient ses joues et ses paupières étaient plissées par la souffrance. Je vis sa main qui cachait sa cuisse sanglante et je compris. L'homme l'avait fait écloper pour la martyriser.

En plus, cette fille… c'était elle qui m'avait fait venir ici à cause de sa blessure qui dégageait une odeur excitante.

Je ne voulais pas assister à une scène de meurtre mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon regard avide était concentré sur la petite fille. Elle haletait de fatigue, s'écroula, et hurla brusquement de douleur. Des filets de sang glissaient sur sa main et tachaient le sol blanc. Des frissons de dégoût me submergèrent. Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure, j'eus du mal à supporter l'impitoyable tourment qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux azuréens de l'adolescente.

Le doute m'envahit. Soit je tue l'une des deux puis m'enfuir, soit je retourne reprendre la chasse. Si j'essayais de sauver la fille, je risquerais de ne pas être capable d'y résister et je pourrais la dévorer. Un grondement résonna dans mon torse, j'étais en train de lutter avec moi-même. Je ne désirais pas assassiner de nouveau un humain, je l'avais promis. Je ne voudrais pas redevenir un monstre. Mais, en même temps, c'était trop fort, c'était trop tentant. J'avais envie… Non, j'avais _besoin_ de me satisfaire. Rien que de voir du liquide rougeâtre, je sombrai lentement mais sûrement dans la folie totale. Je grimaçai, ma canine mordit ma lèvre si férocement qu'apparut une petite goutte noire.

Je ne voudrais pas redevenir un monstre.

Malheureusement mon corps n'avait aucune difficulté à se rebeller contre ma raison. La bête sauvage s'empara de moi, de mon corps, de mon esprit. Autrement dit que ce fut maintenant elle qui me contrôlait et qui prenait des décisions. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette. Elle était prête, j'étais prêt.

Je rejoignis silencieusement les deux humains qui n'imaginaient pas ce qui allaient leur arriver. Je lus les pensées de l'homme, j'appris qu'il voulait s'amuser davantage et qu'il avait une idée de torturer la jeune psychologiquement.

- Ma pauvre chérie, vous voulez que je vous aide à agrandir votre blessure ou demander grâce ? lui demanda gentiment l'humain avec un sourire narquois.

- Grâce ! Grâce ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous voudrez ! cria désespérément la malheureuse.

Dans ses pensées, elle se demandait si elle ne verrait plus sa mère, son père, son frère, ses amies, son petit ami... Des images représentant ses souvenirs se dessinèrent sous mes yeux. En dépit de son sang qui empestait et qui me rendait dingue, au fond de moi, je ressentis de la peine pour elle. Etonnamment, la bête qui me dominait me laissa le choix de mordre l'une des deux victimes. Mais elle n'était pas patiente, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps...

- Tout ce que je voudrai ? ricana le fumeur.

- Absolument tout !

- Je crois que…

- Violer en pleine nuit dans la neige ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Une idée peu charmante je me trompe… monsieur ?

Le « monsieur » sursauta et tendit son revolver. Je reculai vite. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fut stupéfait. Il était tombé sous mon charme, le charme d'un vampire pour être précis. Ce fut le même cas chez l'adolescente, mais l'expression de son visage n'était pas le même que celle de l'homme. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosies effaçant ses larmes. Mon don particulier me dicta qu'elle était soulagée et que j'allais peut-être la sauver.

Contrairement à elle, le grand tremblait sans vraiment le montrer. Je n'eus pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas peur mais il avait senti que j'étais dangereux, très dangereux. Rien qu'en voyant ces deux humains, je les trouvais trop faibles, trop fragiles. Comme des insectes faciles à écraser Si seulement ils savaient qui j'étais...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Edward. Edward Cullen, je me promenais.

Je voulais dire « chassais » mais il était inutile de les faire deviner. Le tueur secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et reprit son ton un peu plus haut.

- Pauvre idiot, n'avez-vous pas compris que c'est fini pour vous aussi ?

- Oh que si, c'est déjà fait, lui dis-je doucement.

- Pardon ?

L'homme pensait que j'étais humain. Mais j'étais déjà mort, mon existence humaine était déjà terminé… La brune paraissait gênée de me voir porter des vêtements légers. « Comment il pouvait mettre sa chemise presque déboutonné en hiver ? Il est fou. C'est impossible... » se disait-t-elle.

- Rassure-toi, je ne souffre pas du froid, m'adressai-je à la blessée.

Elle leva la tête, hébétée.

- Peux-tu me dire ton prénom ?

- A quoi vous jouez ? Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs, s'énerva le fumeur.

- Ton prénom ? insistai-je, ignorant le revolver devant moi.

- A... Anne, je... J-je m'appelle Anne, bégaya-t-elle.

- Enchanté...

Il ne me restait plus que quelques secondes. J'avais fait un choix. Ils allaient connaître ma véritable nature. La fille voulut dire quelque chose mais n'osa pas par crainte que le meurtrier s'énerve et la tue en premier. Ce dernier me dévisageait sans bouger, méfiant. Ma capacité à lire dans les pensées me traduisait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais sans défense, et pourquoi j'avais l'air serein. Pour lui, c'était du suicide. Plus que dix secondes.

- Dites-le-moi franchement. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, à une heure pareille ?

Ce serait sa dernière question. Sept secondes.

- Oh, j'étais là parce que j'étais curieux de savoir qui l'un de vous va mourir, m'amusai-je avec un sourire triste.

Quatre secondes.

- Q-quoi ?

Dernière seconde.

La réponse vint toute seule. Le monstre en moi réagit enfin. Je retroussais mes lèvres montrant mes dents aiguisées remplis de venin. Cela suffit à l'humain de connaître mon secret. Une détonation brève brisa le silence angoissant. Une balle sortit de la gueule du pistolet. Tout allait lentement, je vis les rayures de la balle qui fonçait sur moi, les deux humains presque figés, ne bougeant qu'à quelques millimètres. Lorsque la balle était près de moi, entre mon pouce et mon index, je l'attrapai et l'écrasai. Elle n'était qu'une sorte de mouche qu'on chopait et qu'on aplatissait parce qu'elle nous irritait. D'un pas vif, je récupérai son flingue. Avant que le « monsieur » ne se rende compte ce qui venait se passer, son arme s'était réduite en poudre par ma force surhumaine.

- C'est tout ? ricana le monstre en moi.

Son visage blême regarda sa main vide puis le sable noir que j'avais lancé dans l'air. Ma tâche commença. D'abord j'attrapais son col et l'attirai vers moi. Il empestait l'alcool et la cigarette. Mes doigts libres retinrent fermement ses cheveux noirs, et les tirèrent en arrière pour mieux voir son cou. Ma tête se courba, mes dents mordirent la chair rose en sueur. Enfin, le sang explosa dans ma bouche brûlante de soif. J'ignorai le cri de ma proie, ses mains qui frappaient mes épaules. Mes canines enfoncèrent encore plus pour m'abreuver plus vite, l'humain gémit de douleur.

J'étais un lion qui tenait le cou d'une gazelle. Ou plutôt un puma qui tenait le cou d'un mouton.

Son sang coula dans ma gorge et se propagea dans mon corps. Le goût n'était pas plus succulent que celui des autres victimes que j'avais connues et tuées sans le vouloir. Malgré mes yeux fermés, je devinai sa main en train de fouiller sa poche. Un poignard sortit. Son bras leva faiblement et griffa mon épaule. Je ne sentis pas la douleur, son action n'était qu'une caresse. Je vis ses paupières s'alourdir, ses cris s'étouffer. Mes lèvres se détachèrent afin que mes canines plantent de l'autre côté pour absorber ce qui restait encore. Lorsque mon corps fut apaisé, avant de rompre l'étreinte, ma langue essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa peau puis mes babines. Cet homme était déjà mort. Je le lâchai. Il s'effondra pareil à un squelette qu'on jetait dans un fossé. La neige était maintenant son tombeau. J'inspirai l'air gelé pour rafraîchir ma gorge. Un mot était inscrit dans mes pensées : « Merci. ». Un mot de la part du monstre. Il était soulagé de ne plus souffrir de la soif que j'avais eue.

Un hoquet de terreur me tira des songes et fit réveiller ma conscience. J'entendis son cœur battre à toute allure. J'avais oublié la pauvre brune, Anne. Je levai les pupilles noirs et la regardai. Sa peau était blanche, ses yeux horrifiés devant le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler. Elle était à genoux, ses bras pliés comme si elle voulait se protéger. Je me demandai si elle devait me remercier de l'avoir sauvée ou hurler pour appeler quelqu'un. Des images virevoltaient autour de sa tête. Je me voyais les yeux mi-fous, mi-aimables avec le sourire narquois en train d'attaquer l'homme qui devrait la tuer. Une autre de moi en train de boire son sang. Puis encore moi qui la dévisageait avec le sang qui sortait et qui dégoulinait sur ma bouche. Je passai ma paume dessus pour essuyer mais le liquide continuait d'apparaître. J'en avais trop bu, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Anne ?

Elle ne répondit pas, bouche bée. Lorsque je m'approchai, elle trépida et se blottit contre l'arbre. Je tendis la main, la jeune fille ferma ses paupières.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Anne, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, n'aie pas peur...

Je pouvais à présent aller vers les gens comme si rien n'était. J'étais assez proche d'elle, je pouvais même toucher son cou. Je m'accroupis et l'observai avec impassibilité et curiosité. La blessée cacha son visage derrière ses bras, croyant que j'allais l'attaquer. Avec douceur et beaucoup de patience, je baissai ses mains, Anne sursauta par la froideur de mes doigts comme si je lui avais envoyé une décharge électrique. Elle avait très chaud malgré sa peau blafarde, je vis des gouttes de sueurs ruisseler sur son front. Son cœur battait furieusement, ses paumes que je tenais, tremblaient.

- Calme-toi.

Ma voix douce réussit à l'apaiser un peu, ses joues prirent quelques couleurs. Ses lèvres frémirent, s'efforçant de me dire quelque chose mais elle n'y parvint pas. Je lis la question qui flottait dans sa tête : « Il va me tuer ? Dis-moi que c'est un rêve, je t'en prie... ». Que devais-je lui dire ?

- Tout va bien, cet homme qui voulait t'assassiner est mort, tu es maintenant tranquille.

J'allais continuer mais je voulais qu'elle me regarde d'abord. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours peur de moi, je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour qu'elle accepte de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais je souhaitai qu'elle le fasse car ça me permettrait de faire des efforts et de la rassurer.

- Anne, regarde-moi, lui demandai-je gentiment.

Rien ne fit, évidemment. Des larmes d'effroi jaillirent de ses yeux. « _Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !_ » pensa-t-elle. Poussant un soupir, je saisis son visage comme si je prenais une coupe. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et ses yeux bleutés s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mon acte rapide et flou ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir. Visiblement, Anne avait envie de se dégager mais elle ne bougeait plus.

- C'est fini, je ne vais pas te tuer car j'en ai déjà...

Ses pensées qui défilaient dans son cerveau étaient agitées, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me désespérer et de m'énerver. Mon don était souvent lassant, il faudrait que j'apprenne à la maîtriser. Mon grommellement fit tressaillir l'humaine. Je plantai mes pupilles légèrement dorées dans les siennes. La patience n'était pas mon fort.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état, et de t'avoir révélé ma nature. Mais je t'ai sauvée en dépit de ton odeur... Bref, si tu ne me remercies pas, je te comprendrai.

- Je... je..., susurra la victime.

Soudain elle gémit puis sanglota de douleur. Ses mains cachaient de nouveau sa cuisse colorée de sang. J'avais oublié qu'elle était blessée et je n'avais remarqué que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, celui que je rêvais de goûter. Je regardai sur mes longs doigts du liquide grenat était collée dessus. J'avais touché son sang. Ebahi par moi-même, je ne l'avais pas senti alors que j'avais un odorat puissant. Brusquement, sans réfléchir, j'entrai mon index le plus ensanglanté dans ma bouche pour le goûter. Je m'en doutais, il était ce que j'imaginais. J'ignorai complètement Anne qui me regardait le faire, choquée.

- Mm... Que c'est bon, murmurai-je suçant avec avidité mes doigts.

Tel un chat, je finis de nettoyer mes mains. L'odeur que dégageait la plaie sur la cuisse m'était tout à coup devenue très attirante. Je sentis en moi, revenir un désir violent. J'ouvris mes yeux et fixai l'adolescente. Cette dernière poussa un cri d'effroi. Dans sa tête apparaissait une image de moi, pupilles virées au noir complet, le sang qui dégoulinait sur mes lèvres, ma chemise tachée de gouttes rouges vifs...

- J'en veux encore.

C'était moi qui l'avais dit d'une voix douce, envieuse, et cruelle. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était le monstre qui était revenu. Brusquement, j'arrachai le tissu de sa robe. Mes lèvres embrassèrent ou plutôt aspirèrent sa cuisse poinçonnée par la balle. Tout en hurlant, Anne essaya de me frapper en utilisant le reste de ses forces. J'empoignai ses poignets et les plaquai brutalement au-dessus de sa tête. Ma proie eut le souffle coupé, soit par la froideur de ma peau, soit par ma rapidité inhumaine... ou soit par l'enfouissement de mon visage dans son cou.

- Non ! Non ! Ne me mords pas ! Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, se débattant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

J'humai la chaleur du sang qui coulait hardiment dans ses veines, j'ignorai pourquoi j'avais encore soif. La pointe de ma langue taquina sa peau puis j'entrouvris ma bouche afin que je la morde. J'entendis Anne implorer, pleurer. C'était à son tour d'achever sa vie.

«_ Ne fais pas ça, Edward ! _» s'étrangla soudain la voix familière. Avant que mes canines venimeuses n'effleurent sa chair, je me statufiai. Je reculai violemment prenant une grande distance entre Anne et moi. La main sur mes lèvres, je commençai à réaliser ce que je venais de faire.

- Mon Dieu..., murmurai-je, abasourdi par mon comportement.

Je ne me pardonnerais jamais assez, comme toujours. La voix que j'avais entendue... Plutôt la _pensée_ que j'avais reçu, provenait de Carlisle. Je me demandai comment il savait que j'avais mis Anne en danger. La fille menue se leva péniblement et me scrutait derrière ses yeux terrifiés, anxieuse que cela recommence. Elle voulait s'enfuir, elle ne souhaitait plus me revoir, elle désirait retrouver sa famille. Oui, c'était ça, la solution.

- Va-t'en.

Ma réplique la pétrifiait, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était son seul espoir. Si jamais… Je savais que je devais m'éclipser mais son parfum frais me retenait. Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'étais encore assoiffé. Sûrement parce que je suis jeune depuis je suis un… autre être. Mais je ne supportais pas d'arracher l'âme des innocents.

Anne commença à courir -chanceler- difficilement, s'éloignant de moi. Je remarquai qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, le froid la ralentissait et la nuit la décourageait. «Comment va-t-elle faire pour sortir d'ici ? Elle est en plein cœur de la forêt... » me dis-je. Je voulus l'aider, la prendre et la ramener directement chez elle.

Je fis un pas en avant puis en arrière puis encore et encore. J'étais en pleine hésitation. Lorsque je fus à côté d'un arbre, j'enfonçai mes doigts dessus. Je souhaitais montrer que je n'étais pas un monstre mais que j'étais un homme et que je me comportais comme les autres humains… puisque je l'étais autrefois. « Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi. » me répétai-je. Je fis des respirations, mes dents grincèrent dangereusement.

La brune n'arriva plus à marcher, s'écroula encore une fois. Sa tête se tourna vers moi et se statufia quand elle découvrit les lambeaux de bois que j'avais arrachés. Je continuai de griffer le tronc, mes ongles me faisaient penser à ceux d'un puma. Anne devait aussi avoir le même avis car elle me « voyait » en puma en train de gratter l'arbre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'humaine. Sa bouche était béante, ses pupilles couleur océan bleu montraient l'effroi et l'effarement de la force inouïe que j'avais.

En vérité, j'avais besoin de détruire tout ce qu'il avait autour de moi pour apaiser mes pulsions et ma colère mais, en même temps, je ne voulais pas apeurer la fille exquise. Quand la bête en moi se calma derechef, je lâchai un soupir de bien-être. Je fus soulagé de moi. Je me dirigeai vers Anne qui était accroupie, le visage ébahie, ses mains toujours collées sur sa blessure et je tendis ma main.

- Tu ne peux pas te déplacer ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Non ! N'approche pas monstre !

Ses mots poignardèrent mon cœur déjà mort. Mais j'attrapai rapidement Anne car elle s'était levée croyant que j'allais encore la défier de me laisser ôter sa vie puis était tombée en arrière. Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche presque violette à cause du vent. Avec mon bras libre, j'enlaçai sa taille, mes lèvres près de son oreille. Finalement j'avais pris une décision. Je ne laisserais pas une humaine toute seule dans la forêt qui promettait de mauvaises surprises.

Je ne comptais pas être un homme faible et un homme lâche.

- Tout va bien.

Mon haleine fraîche fit frémir Anne. Je commençai à chanter. Ma nouvelle voix était douce et agréable à écouter. Les paupières de l'adolescente baissèrent soudain très lentement. Je continuai de fredonner. Je me rappelais de mon cousin Peter quand il était bébé. J'avais douze ans et je me souvenais de ses pleurs en permanence. La pauvre nourrice ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Ses cris avaient faibli petit à petit pendant je chantonnais ma chanson préférée « Clair de Lune ». Peter s'était mis à suçoter son pouce, et s'était profondément endormi. J'avais souri, content de moi, j'avais surtout rêvé de devenir chanteur. « S'il pleure de nouveau, je viendrai te chercher ! » avait plaisanté la nourrice.

Je m'étais rendu compte qu'en tant que vampire, je pouvais endormir sans difficulté les humains. Comme dans mon vieux souvenir, je berçai Anne. J'allongeai ma voix qui réussit à l'emmener dans un sommeil profond en dépit de la douleur sur sa cuisse. Ses muscles se décontractèrent elle s'écroula mais je la portais déjà. Elle était aussi légère, aussi fragile qu'une feuille fanée. Je m'efforçais d'ignorer le sang chaud qui sortait de sa plaie alors que son odeur brûlait mes narines. Sa tête se posa sur mon clavicule. J'entendis son cœur reprendre peu à peu sa vitesse normale.

Je fonçai avec elle dans la forêt ténébreuse.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Connaissant par cœur la forêt, je savais qu'il existait un petit logis qui pourrait accueillir Anne et s'occuper de sa blessure. Avec ma vue surhumaine, j'aperçus la fumée au dessus des arbres. Je devais me presser, j'avais peur que la soif revienne et que je commette une nouvelle erreur.

Quand je fus arrivé, c'était une maison en bois très ancienne mais suffisamment solide pour résister aux violentes tempêtes. J'avais l'habitude de passer par cet endroit mais j'ignorai qui était le propriétaire et je ne l'avais même pas rencontré. Par la petite fenêtre, une silhouette noire se déplaçait, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Dans ce cas, je n'allais pas tarder à le rencontrer.

C'était un miracle que la brune ne soit toujours pas réveillée dans mes bras. Je m'approchai vers la porte. La main d'Anne se mut péniblement et attrapa soudain mon col comme si elle croyait que j'allais l'abandonner.

- Reste avec moi Jean..., chuchota-t-elle, les paupières closes.

- Jean ? Qui est-ce ?

Mais je devinai aussitôt qui c'était car ses doigts touchèrent lentement mes mèches en bronze. Poussant un soupir, je les empoignai et les éloignai de mon visage. Quand elle bougeait, son odeur tournait autour de moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi ton petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, Anne poussa un soupir, presque un grommellement. Je souris malgré l'effort de retenir mon respiration. Alors que je m'apprêtai à frapper, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- George, je sais ce que tu rôdes ici ! J'ai mon fusil...

Sa voix rauque et sifflante s'éteignit brusquement et resta coincé dans sa gorge. C'était un vieil homme moustachu. Il portait un béret couleur kaki triste qui cachait ses cheveux blancs et ses vêtements semblaient trop grands pour lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, lui adressai-je poliment.

L'image d'un vampire tenant la victime évanouie en plein hiver troubla le vieux. Ses pensées brouillaient ma tête : « _Qui est cet homme ?... il n'a qu'une chemise blanche... il est malade... Oh, la fille ! Pourquoi dans ses bras... mais il y a du sang ! _»

Ces derniers avaient suffi à le faire réagir. Il lâcha son fusil qui tomba d'un tintement métallique et tendit ses mains pour aider. Pourtant il n'en fit rien.

- Oh ! Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Entrez, entrez ! Posez-la sur mon canapé ! Je reviens !

Il disparut rapidement dans l'autre pièce. J'entrai calmement et je déposai avec précaution la fille blessée. Ses doigts étaient de nouveau accrochés à mon col, je les repoussai doucement mais fermement. Elle se contenta de respirer régulièrement, perdue dans son sommeil. L'écoulement d'eau fit réveiller le berger allemand qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce vers la cheminée. Ses petits yeux me scrutèrent attentivement, et ma soif grimpa de nouveau.

- Voilà ! Voilà !

Le vieux réapparut avec un verre d'eau et un long bandage épais. J'ignorai son chien malgré ses petits grognements.

- Que s'était-il passé ? me questionna-t-il. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et elle ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. J'étais en train de me balader quand j'ai rencontré deux personnes. Il y avait une fille que j'ai emmenée jusqu'ici. C'est elle.

Je désignai du menton Anne. Je restais, pour l'instant, placide. Pourtant je ne regardais pas le vieux mais le liquide qui coulait sur le pantalon de la blessée endormie.

- Elle s'appelle Anne. Et l'autre personne était un homme qui voulait certainement la tuer car il avait un revolver...

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, offusqué.

- Alors je me suis dit qu'il faut que je l'empêche d'assassiner Anne et...

Cette fois-ci, j'eus du mal à continuer car je brûlais d'envie de m'abreuver du sang de la victime. Fermant les paupières, je pinçai l'arête de mon nez.

- Et ?

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous mettre du bandage ?

- Hein, quoi... ah oui ! Désolé, vous avez horreur de voir du sang ?

Le vieillard commença à envelopper la cuisse avec du tissu, Anne gémit de douleur.

- La pauvre, elle souffre… c'est cet homme qui lui a tiré dessus ?

- Oui, quand j'ai réussi à récupérer son arme, je l'ai tué.

- Vous l'avez tué ? s'ébahit le vieil moustachu.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai entendu qu'il voulait d'abord la violer puis la tuer, puis quand il m'a vu il a failli me tirer dessus.

- Ah bon ? Mais comme il a failli vous tuer comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer son flingue ?

Je me souvenais de la marque de morsure sur son cou.

- Il y avait un loup qui a surgi et a bondi sur lui, sa main a lâché son revolver. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à se débarrasser de cette bête affamé, j'ai pris son arme.

Je me débrouillais plutôt bien pour les mensonges. De plus, on pouvait rencontrer des loups dans la forêt. C'était un bon argument pour justifier une telle fin tragique.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à aller vérifier et jeter un coup d'œil sur la gorge de cet homme.

- Parce qu'il l'a mordu ?

- Oui, et la bête était parti avec sa patte brisée.

Il y eut un silence à part les grognements du berger allemand qui ne cessaient de monter. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de partir. L'homme âgé serra fermement le bandage puis couvrit Anne avec un drap.

- J'admets que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire vu que je n'ai pas enlevé la balle, soupira-t-il, mais l'hôpital s'en occupera.

- Oui, excusez-moi, je m'en vais.

Si je ne bougeais pas d'ici quelques minutes, je détruirais en une fraction de seconde toute la maison en bois.

- Mais vous pouvez rester au chaud, vous êtes glacé...

- C'est très aimable mais il faut que je rentre chez moi.

- Parce que vous voulez du sang ?

Je me figeai, tournai vivement la tête vers son sourire malin. Mes yeux à peine dorés s'assombrirent de plus en plus. Le chien se leva et se mit tout à coup à aboyer.

- Kaïdo ! Assis ! lui ordonna le vieux d'un ton sec.

L'animal ne lui obéit pas, voulut sauter sur moi mais son collier était attaché à une chaîne. On n'entendit que le claquement du fer et des aboiements.

- Bon Dieu Kaïdo ! Fais ce que dis ton maître !

Pourtant Kaïdo continua de s'agiter comme une furie. Le maître courut alors vers son berger allemand et tint fermement son collier.

- C'est du jamais vu, il était si fatigué mais là..., murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

- Que voulez-vous dire par rapport d'avant ?

- Mais non, je plaisantais ! rit-il. Je dis cela parce que vous avez l'air à la fois dégouté et à la fois attiré par le sang d'Anne... Vous ne supportez pas… ?

- On peut dire ça, marmonnai-je, les poings serrés.

Je filai vers la sortie. Mais on me retint par le pan de ma chemise ensanglanté.

- Vous n'allez pas tout de même sortir comme ça ! Attendez ici, je vais chercher mon ami et nous appellerons de l'aide pendant que vous serez au chaud...

- Laissez-moi m'en aller.

Ma voix sifflante et menaçante, le regard noir affamé avaient suffi à convaincre l'humain de me lâcher. Alors que je m'apprêtais à courir, il m'apostropha et m'offrit une couverture épaisse.

- Tenez, pour le froid.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je pris brutalement ce drap. Le vieux s'immobilisa avec sa cigarette qui s'éteignit tout seul. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi mais avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose, j'étais déjà parti à une vitesse endiablée.

Je compris pourquoi je hurlais. C'était la colère du monstre en moi. Il n'était pas encore rassasié. Il m'avait forcé à chercher encore de la nourriture. J'étais dans l'enfer. Mon gosier brûlait encore, mes lèvres était retroussés, les dents aiguisées avides de repérer une proie. Dès que je serais calmé, je regretterais de m'être comporté bizarrement devant le pauvre vieux qui était généreux avec moi. Je ne fis plus attention à mes vêtements puisqu'ils étaient déchirés. Mes mains dévastatrices arrachaient avec tant de facilité des branches se trouvant près de moi.

Tout ce qui s'était passé était vraiment... _normal_.

Tout simplement parce que j'étais un _vampire_.

Je n'étais plus comme avant, je n'étais plus humain. Je serai toujours comme cela. Si je pouvais, je pourrais me pendre, sauter en haut de la falaise, planter un couteau dans mon cœur… Hélas, je n'y parvenais pas. De plus, j'étais un vampire éternel. Je ne vieillissais plus, je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants. On m'avait dit que j'étais immortel et que je pouvais être heureux. Quelle ironie… Des gens que je connaissais, que j'aimais grandissaient et mouraient alors que j'étais le même. Cela n'avait rien de jouissant. « _Pourquoi Carlisle m'a-t-il transformé en vampire ?_ » me redis-je. Ma gorge était trop sèche, le regard envahi d'agressivité et de soif.

Aussitôt mes yeux fixèrent une minuscule silhouette qui était debout sur un rocher penché. Grâce à l'odeur, je n'eus pas besoin de deviner que c'était une biche. Elle était magnifique à regarder mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cette dernière me repéra et commença vite à courir. Le sourire prédateur, je la poursuivis. Cela dura brièvement car je sautai sur ma proie. Nous nous tombâmes tous les deux dans la neige. L'animal s'agita pour se dégager de moi, mais elle était coincée. J'étais au dessus d'elle, la main sur sa tête, l'autre enroulée autour de son ventre, j'étais sa cage. Mes lèvres se promenaient sur son cou tandis que la belle biche respirait bruyamment. Enfin, à l'endroit souhaité, je mordis sa fourrure. Le sang n'était pas meilleur mais elle soulagea le monstre en moi. Petit à petit, je récupérai mon contrôle et l'animal s'affaiblit jusqu'à qu'elle ne bouge plus. Je levai mon menton au ciel noir faisant descendre le liquide dans ma gorge. Je passai ma bouche contre ma manche. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux, je pourrais même passer plus de cinq jours sans boire.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer, lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

Avant que j'aille dans la direction de chez moi, je me souvins que j'avais abandonné la couverture pendant la course. Je m'étais dit que c'était idiot de la laisser alors je fis demi-tour. J'espérai que quelqu'un ne la trouve pas sinon il allait certainement se poser des questions. Je courus jusqu'à l'arrivée et il avait quelqu'un qui était déjà en train examiner le drap dans ses mains. « Mince, que faire ? » me dis-je, embêté. Soudain la personne m'interpela :

- Edward, c'est toi ?

- Alice ? m'étonnai-je.

Ma stupéfaction fut remplacée par le soulagement. Je me dirigeai vers elle, son odeur de jasmin me convainquit. C'était bien Alice. Comme moi, sa peau était blanchâtre, ses yeux étaient cernés dorés sauf qu'elle était plus petite que moi et ses cheveux courts noirs pointaient dans tous les sens. Lorsque je fus devant ma « sœur », elle regarda sans sourciller l'état de mes vêtements.

- Aucun doute, soupira-t-elle, tu as encore fait une… bêtise.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Te chercher, tiens ! C'est Carlisle qui m'a envoyé.

- Et c'est lui qui m'avait ordonné d'arrêter quand j'ai failli m'abreuver du sang d'Anne ?

- Exactement, grâce à mon don de...

- De prédire l'avenir oui ! la coupai-je, et Emmett, Jasper ?

- En train de chasser comme toi. Qui est-ce, Anne ?

- Le prénom de la fille que j'ai emmené...

- Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas très bien saisi la raison : pourquoi as-tu tué le monsieur et non pas la fille ?

- Réfléchis un peu. Il avait un revolver. Me prends-tu pour… ?

- Ah, d'accord ! D'accord ! Tu sais très bien que ma vision n'est jamais précise ! Tout que j'arrivais à voir, c'était toi attiré par l'odeur de la fille puis encore toi en train de tuer l'homme...

- S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus, j'ai assez fait de dégâts, grognai-je.

- Si tu le dis Edward… le héros, l'entendis-je chuchoter.

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je sais, excuse-moi. J'imagine la réaction d'Esmée quand elle te verra dans cet état-là...

Avant que nous atteignions notre maison, Alice continuait de m'arroser de questions :

- Que vas-tu faire d'Anne ? J'espère qu'elle croira que tout cela n'était que des hallucinations... Et puis ce drap, qui te l'a donné ? Ou tu l'as pris pour secourir cette pauvre humaine ? J'avais vu que tu l'avais porté. Pourquoi puisque tu ne l'as plus sur toi ? Pour quoi faire ?...

- Alice, ça suffit...

- C'est important, il faut que je sois rassurée pour Anne, pour toi et pour notre famille.

Je franchis l'entrée aux aguets d'Alice et me positionnai devant mes « parents » qui m'attendaient avec patience. Je vis le regard réprobateur de ma « mère » sur ma tenue. « _Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait un garçon rentré d'une bagarre dans la boue et sous la pluie !_ » pensa-t-elle. Mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Ma petite « sœur » me chuchota :

- Je te laisse Edward. Je sais que c'est...

- Merci, l'interrompis-je.

Alice approuvai et s'éloigna silencieusement comme un papillon vers la forêt. Je croisai mes bras cachant mes poings crispés de colère. Le visage de mon « père », de mon Créateur était impassible, ne montrant aucune émotion. Je me demandai comment il pouvait rester toujours aussi calme. Je commençai en avoir assez d'être un monstre.

- Je t'avais dit de chasser plus tôt, répliqua-t-il enfin.

- Je ne me supporte plus, m'exclamai-je d'une voix tranchante.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs… Raconte-moi ce qui s'était passé même si je connais certains détails.

Au fur et à mesure que je lui récitai, mon irritation ne cessait de s'agrandir. Lorsque mon récit fut terminé, Carlisle hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je m'occuperai d'Anne puisque tu as bien dit qu'elle était blessée ?

- Oui, lâchai-je lourdement.

- Je vais la soigner et l'emmener à l'hôpital. J'y vais maintenant, et la prochaine fois, fais ce que je t'avais conseillé Edward.

Il sortit son manteau du placard, prépara les affaires de soin. Il donna un baiser à sa fiancée aux cheveux bouclés.

- Je reviens.

- Va mon chéri, l'embrassa-t-elle tendrement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je l'hélai :

- Attends !

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? s'arrêta-t-il.

Très vite, il comprit ce que je voulais lui demander.

- Pas maintenant, me répondit-il fermement.

- Mais j'ai souffert ! rétorquai-je, dis-le-moi car j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. S'il te plaît, ça faisait longtemps que je te le demande et là, j'attends la réponse... Pourquoi je suis devenu un vampire ?

Mon ton était certainement terrifiant à écouter mais cela m'importait. Pourtant Carlisle restait neutre. Deux mains cajolèrent mes épaules avec délicatesse.

- Edward, calme-toi, tu es bouleversé, parla doucement Esmée, va prendre une douche.

- Lâche-moi ! Cesse de me prendre pour ton fils unique !

Les traits de ma « mère » se crispèrent de chagrin.

- Edward ! cria le docteur d'une voix dure, parle sur un autre ton à Esmée !

Je lui montrai mes canines. Un grognement pareil à celui d'un lion résonnait dans mon torse. Carlisle soupira.

- Pas tout de suite, je te le dirais quand tu arriveras à t'accepter.

- Impossible ! crachai-je.

- Edward...

Son visage n'avait pas changé sauf ses yeux, ils étaient empreints de tristesse.

- Je suis désolé mais il y a une autre qui est aussi désolée pour toi si elle remarque que tu n'es pas heureux.

- Comment cela ? Qui ?

Pas de réponse. Mon Créateur était parti, envolé. Mon cerveau enleva toute la place laissant la fureur la remplir. Mes mains saisirent mes cheveux, je me pliai en deux, les dents serrées.

- Edward, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la fiancée tendant ses bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! la frappai-je.

Esmée était presque sous le choc, elle ne m'avait jamais vu aussi enragé depuis ma renaissance vampirique. Brusquement, je saisis le vase en cristal posé sur la commode et le lança avec violence contre la vitre géante. Un fracas terriblement aigu déchira le calme. L'objet fragile s'était brisé en mille morceaux comme un feu d'artifice. Sur la vitrine, on voyait déjà une fissure.

- Du calme ! Arrête ! s'affola Esmée.

- J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Mes doigts crochetèrent la commode et la soulevèrent. Elle n'était pas aussi lourde qu'un carton vide. Je la lançai en plein cœur contre le mur. Un nouveau bruit encore plus assourdissant que le précédent retentit dans la pièce. Des fumées de poussières blanches nous envahirent et salirent les meubles.

- Edward, je t'en prie ! m'implora ma « mère », ne détruis pas la maison !

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VIVRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE EN ENFER !

J'étais tellement incontrôlé que je n'avais pas remarqué l'arrivé des trois vampires.

- Encore ? Waouh, un spectacle encore plus vrai que le précédent ! rit le costaud.

- Emmett, soupira Alice, attrape-le au lieu de délirer.

- Oh, c'est bon petit lutin ! Oh… Il fait encore un autre dégât...

Vexée, Alice voulut dire quelque chose mais elle s'était immobilisée, le regard perdu. Inquiet, Jasper posa sa main sur son dos.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Ah, magnifique !

Elle lui répondit d'un regard moqueur, et s'adressa à Emmett toute souriante.

- Emmett, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses, ce fou va dévaster ton endroit préféré.

- Pardon ? Quel endroit ?

Un crissement métallique se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le visage amusé du grand brun se modifia, remplacé par la surprise puis la fureur.

- AAAAAAAAH ! MA SALLE DE SPORT ! LE CRETIN ! JE VAIS LE...

Il ne put pas achever sa phrase et fonça vers moi pour m'arrêter.

- Voilà qu'il a pris la table de pierre et qu'il l'a lancé dans la pièce sacrée de notre blagueur, dit Jasper.

- En effet, pauvre Edward, sourit tristement Alice.

- Oui.

Ils rejoignirent paisiblement dans l'autre pièce. Ils me découvrirent en train de me débattre contre le plus fort de la famille Cullen. Je hurlai sans réfléchir. Je n'arrivai pas à me dégager de ses mains puissantes. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de tout casser comme pour oublier les souvenirs que je ne souhaitais pas revivre. Jasper avança, et sortit son pouvoir. Tout à coup une chaleur apaisante me submergea, mon corps se détendit doucement mais sûrement. Ma colère se dissipa lentement, mes grognements se calmèrent. Jasper était très utile, il pouvait calmer l'ambiance agitée en quelques minutes ou le contraire. Je remarquai qu'il devait attendre que je sois complètement apaisé. Alice et Esmée m'observèrent soucieuses. Lorsque la bête sauvage en moi accepta de ne plus faire de ravages, je fis signe à Jasper que c'était bon.

- Sûr ? se méfia-t-il.

- Oui, j'avoue être encore énervé mais c'est bon.

- Nous te faisons confiance, me rappela-t-il.

Ce dernier abandonna son pouvoir, j'hochai mon menton tristement pour lui remercier puis demandai à Emmett :

- Veux-tu bien me lâcher ?

Alors que je me détachai de lui, il empoigna mon bras, son doigt pointé sur ma poitrine.

- Je te préviens, je te préviens, me menaça-t-il, si jamais tu pètes un plomb et que tu exploses encore ma salle de sport, je te jure que tu boiteras à vie.

- Stop Emmett, dit notre « mère », tu dépasses les bornes.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Ou bien pire encore je me servirais de ta tête comme ballon de foot !

- C'est ça.

- Gare à toi ! siffla-t-il en me relâchant.

Avant de monter dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers Esmée et Alice.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement...

Mais ma « mère » m'interrompit.

- Je sais mais rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir réagir comme cela. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Tous les êtres comme nous ont une part en eux qui leur font subir des conséquences.

- Heu… Merci… maman, acquiesçai-je peu convaincu.

Stupéfaite par ma réponse, elle m'offrit un sourire à la fois affectueux et à la fois embarrassée. Tentant de créer une ambiance, Alice pinça son nez et fit agiter sa main devant elle comme si elle avait chaud.

- Bien, je te conseille de prendre une douche car tu empestes !

- Bien dit car c'est vrai que tu sens le vieux caribou, se moqua Emmett en l'imitant.

Bien que ce dernier soit furieux, il adorait taquiner comme Alice. Je les appréciais sincèrement car ils essayaient de me remonter le moral.

- Edward, donne-moi ta chemise que j'aille la laver.

En un geste, j'ôtai mon haut souillé de sang et le tendis. Esmée semblait avoir un haut-le-cœur en le prenant. Sans le vouloir, j'entendis les pensées de Jasper : « Cet odeur du sang... c'est un humain ? ». Il était dérangé par ce parfum. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il traquait les animaux. Il n'était pas à l'aise car il était autrefois « carnivore » c'est-à-dire qu'il avait chassé des humains.

- Oui Jasper.

- Je vois. Tu l'as tué ?

Cette question simple fit balancer d'un coup mon humeur.

- On en parlera plus tard, grondai-je, la douche m'attend.

- Ah au fait, Alice m'a parlé d'Anne. C'est qui ? Le surnom du caribou ? ricana Emmett.

Mais j'étais à l'escalier. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je ne voulais plus entendre ma nouvelle famille, j'avais besoin du silence. Je franchis la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et m'engouffrai dans la douche. Je mis l'eau en marche. Qu'importe si l'eau était chaude ou froide. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sentir la pression de l'eau sur mon corps. J'entendis dehors les pas d'un ours, le mouvement des ailes des corbeaux, l'écoulement d'eau de la rivière, le puma en train de griffer l'arbre... Pas étonnant. Les vampires avaient l'ouïe très fine. C'était pourquoi je n'aimais pas chasser.

Me considérait-on comme un monstre ? Que se passerait-il si je n'étais pas un vampire ? Anne s'en sortirait ? Quand elle se réveillerait, penserait-elle à moi et que se dirait-elle ?

J'espérais que, tôt ou tard mon père me dirait la raison de ma transformation.

**FIN**


End file.
